Turkish Delight
by TarynWanderer
Summary: --SLASH--. Who took the jam out of your doughnuts?


Title: Turkish DelightAuthor: L0C  
Feedback: Yes please! modernhepcat at hotmail dot com.  
Fandom: Snatch  
Pairing: Turkish/Tommy  
Rating: R  
Series: No. This is in no way related to Diamond in the Rough, but you're welcome to read that too.  
Warnings: M/m,spanking.  
Spoilers: Very very very very slight. Miniscule.  
Summary: Who took the jam out of your doughnuts?

TURKISH DELIGHT

"Calm down. Jesus. Who took the jam out of your doughnuts?"

"You, Tommy. You took the jam out of my doughnuts." Turkish sighed, but it didn't do anything to expel the anger that had welled up in the middle of his chest. He was angry a lot recently, it seemed. And it was usually Tommy's fault, which Turkish always thought was unfair but was beginning to accept as truth.

Tommy rolled his eyes as he shrugged out of his coat.

"Don't give me that." Turkish snapped. "I've had enough of you and your mistakes and your attitude, Tommy. It's cost us too much this time."

"Oh, relax, it'll be okay." Tommy sort of half-smiled, a flippant, disrespectful smile of the kind that Turkish usually gave the filth when he had to pass a copper in the streets.

When, exactly, had Turkish lost control of Tommy? He used to be this shy, good-natured kid who'd do anything he was asked for a half-smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder. Somewhere along the line Turkish started letting him have too much of his own power, make too many of his own decisions, and apparently Tommy just wasn't ready for that. Getting Gorgeous George into a coma (and not for the first time, either) and screwing them out of a fighter were just two of the straws on Turkish's back.

And he couldn't allow it to go on any further.

"No," He said, forcefully. Tommy looked up at him, surprised. "And don't you dare try and tell me what to do, Tommy. I'm sick of picking up after your mistakes all the time. How long before you learn?"

"But Turk-"

"Shut it. I'm the one in charge of this operation, Tommy, or have you forgotten that? And if you're not going to shape up and start doing as I say, then I'm afraid you're going to have to make a decision soon."

Tommy was standing there, his coat half-off, staring up at Turkish with wide, dark eyes. "What?"

Turkish continued to glower at him, and crossed the room, around the table and past Tommy to sit pointedly on the setee. "You're going to let me teach you a lesson or you're going to leave. Because we can't afford any more of your mistakes, Tommy, not right now."

Tommy's eyes got wider, if that was possible. "Are you serious?"

"Have you ever known me to not be serious?"

The flippant sneer was gone now, and if Turkish looked hard enough, he could almost see the shy, good-natured kid of a year or two before. "What are you going to do?"

"Take you to the zoo and buy you candy floss. What do you think I'm going to do?" Turkish sighed and tried to glower a bit more. "Now come over here."

Tommy hesitated, but only a little. His coat dropped to the floor and he took tiny little steps to where Turkish sat, stood there looking a little lost and forlorn. Turkish nodded towards his own lap. Tommy bit his lip.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I'm sure about me." Turkish said. "It's up to you, Tommy. You can do this and prove to me that you're willing to listen and learn, or you can leave."

"F...for good?"

"Yes."

Hesitation, and he bit his lip again, and the flippancy and disrespect was all but gone. He bent his head a bit and shuffled his feet.

"I haven't got all day." Turkish said. "In case you've forgotten, we're missing a fighter and have to-"

"Oh kay," Tommy huffed and leaned forward, draping himself over Turkish's lap, almost as if it was no big thing.

Turkish was surprised. At Tommy's reaction, at how far this thing had actually gone without one of them bursting into laughter, and the fact that he was willing to go even further.

"Good," He said, hoping his voice sounded firmer and more confident than he felt. It wasn't as if he had actually done this before, but it seemed pretty straight forward. Before he realised what he was doing he had rubbed a hand over Tommy's bottom and shifted himself slightly, the weight of the younger man over his lap almost pleasant.

He started lightly, as he assumed you ought to do, near the top of Tommy's thighs. The fabric of the younger man's trousers was soft against his palm, and he moved his hand over all of Tommy's bottom as he struck gently.

The feel of it was something else, something he had never experienced before. It wasn't just the striking, it was Tommy's minute movements over his lap, and the small breaths he sucked in with every strike.

Turkish started speeding up, faster, harder, just to see if he could illicit more sounds or movement. He relished in the power he had over the younger man, pinned down over his lap, at the feeling of the flesh slapping under his hand, Tommy squirming and the low, soft moans and cries every now and then.

"Nng... Turk... Turkish..."

"What?" He kept going.

"Turk...Please... I..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

No answer, just sweaty, breathy gasps. Turkish kept going.

"Please!"

"Please what, Tommy? Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes."

"You'll do what I say from now on?"

"Yes!"

He realized that somehow Tommy was gripping one of his ankles. He stopped, but he couldn't resist rubbing and squeezing Tommy's bottom just to see if he could keep him squirming and moaning like that.

By now he pretty much had to admit that he was turned on. He sat there staring at Tommy's arse lifted up before him, feeling Tommy's very obvious arousal digging into his lap, and feeling himself respond.

And it wasn't a bad feeling. Not something he had ever thought to explore before, and not something he really had the mental capacity to explore right now. It just felt... good. And right.

"Are you all right?" He asked, softly, still rubbing gently.

"Yes," It was choked out.

Turkish slid a hand around Tommy's waist to the front of his belt and started to unbuckle it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Started sliding the dark trousers down over that proferred bottom, those thighs. "Do you want me to keep going?"

A moment.

Turkish started to panic slightly.

"Yes."

Turkish realized he had been holding his breath, and wondered how long he had secretly wanted this. He ran his hand over the boxer-short clad globes and let out a shaky sigh. Tommy had his face buried in the cushions of the setee, breathing heavily.

So, Turkish kept going.

It was even better than before. The feeling of the flesh against his hand was that much closer, Tommy let out an unashamed cry with almost every strike, half-finishing Turkish's name, and Turkish was wondering how else he could get him to cry like that. He slipped a hand in under the thin cotton of the boxers and cupped the heat he felt there, while his other hand managed to sneak up under the hem of Tommy's jumper, lifting it up over his pale white back. Tommy was quivering now, and it only got worse as Turkish reached closer to between his legs.

"Tommy," Turkish said, his voice shaking just as hard. "Are you sure about this?"

"For fuck's sake, yes!" And Tommy was up, having ripped off his jumper and knocked off his shoes, straddling Turkish on the setee and attacking the older man's mouth with his own.

Well. That was sort of unexpected. But still good, still desired, as Turkish suddenly felt his hands all over the younger man's body, pulling him close, holding him there, cupping the reddened buttocks that Tommy held carefully up just above his groin.

He knew Tommy had been involved with other men before, not that he had ever cared enough to delve into Tommy's personal life. Once he had been the only thing between Tommy and a violent, jealous older man who hadn't taken the break up very well. But he had never thought to cast himself as a better partner.

And here he was.

Couldn't complain, really.

He smiled in delight when he picked Tommy up and the younger man almost squealed at the feel of his hands on his warmed behind. He sat Tommy down none too gently on the communal kitchen table, wondered if the door was locked but didn't say anything, and continued to kiss.

He had never kissed like this before. He had had what he would have considered fulfilling relationships with women before, but he had never kissed someone so thoroughly with this kind of spontaneity, this fire and passion that just banged into being like God called it forth from the darkness. Turkish pushed Tommy back gently so he was laying on the table, still clutching a fully-clothed Turkish, his legs wrapped around his waist. Turkish ran his tongue up and down Tommy's teeth, dragging his nails across Tommy's chest, inhaling as much of him in as he could.

He wasn't entirely sure how long they stayed like that, Turkish bent over Tommy on the table, when Tommy finally reached down to Turkish's fly and revealed his aching erection.

"Do you have a condom?" Tommy asked, innocently, and Turkish almost didn't understand the words.

"What? Oh. I don't know." What's the freaking hold up? His body was screaming.

They stayed there, staring at each other with darkened, almost panicky eyes, panting. "Oh, fuck it." Tommy said.

Okay.

Turkish descended himself again over the table, kissing and nipping up and down Tommy's neck and chest. Then Tommy was pushing him away again. "No, no, no. Find a condom. Please?"

Turkish let out a long suffering sigh, but he went ahead and tore through all the cupboards and pantries while Tommy sat there, hard and naked on the communal kitchen table, looking like an old man's wet dream. Turkish held his erection in his hand, trying not to just let go then and there, and knocked just about everything out of all the storage space. Finally he found a box of condoms, left there by George or someone, and practically threw it at Tommy.

Tommy almost broke the thing trying to get it out of the package but he slipped it on Turkish with minimum hold ups.

Turkish engulfed Tommy in his arms and lay him back down again, trying to get things back under his control, shoving his tongue down the younger man's throat and reaching down between his legs.

"Wait. How do I-"

"Is there some oil or something around here? Was there lube with the condoms?"

"Can't I just-"

"It's too quick. Please? Turkish?" Tommy looked up at him, lying naked and spread on the communal kitchen table, pouting softly.

Turkish gripped his straining erection and almost cried. "For fuck's sake, Tommy." He managed, but he went looking for something to ease the way.

He found a big economy-sized jug of sunflower oil, and lugged it back.

"How do I-"

"Fuck, everywhere, just put it everywhere." Tommy instructed, not exactly patiently.

He slathered it over his cock easily enough, and pretty much all over Tommy (which was what he had said, after all) but he had sort of forgotten he was still clothed, and just had his dick hanging out of his fly like a pervert. Standing there with a giant Tesco's jug of sunflower oil. He dropped it and let it chug-chug-chug out onto the floor and just tried to get as close to Tommy as he could.

"Here," Tommy said, wrapping his legs around Turkish's waist again and hooking one ankle up over Turkish's shoulder. He reached behind himself somehow, between his back and the table, and guided Turkish.

Turkish stared down at him, amazed. Had he been missing out on this all this time?

"There," Tommy said, frantically. "Just. Push."

Turkish pushed himself in, gently, watching Tommy's face change with wonder.

The table was the perfect height for this. Turkish just rocked back and forth, faster and faster, watching Tommy writhe and cry out on the table, like this was some obscene dinner party. He pinned Tommy's arms over his head and leaned down and lapped and nipped at his nipples and his neck.

Then they were both coming, and Turkish remembered that they hadn't put a condom on Tommy and now that was everywhere, too.

But he was pretty sure these clothes were ruined anyway. And the table, possibly. Maybe the setee.

And he wasn't going to be able to look at the room the same way ever again.

He leaned down over the table, resting his elbows on either side of Tommy, the both of them panting in one big gooey, oily obscene mess.

"So," Tommy managed to pant out eventually. "Is this what I can expect the next time I get us into trouble?"

Turkish breathed for a moment. "I guess so."

Tommy smiled up at him and kissed Turkish near his ear. "Then I'll never be good again."

But that was all right with Turkish.


End file.
